


3's

by humanyubel



Category: Season 0 - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga
Genre: Body Horror, Bullying, Gen, Graphic Scenes, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Season 0/Early Manga! Yami Yugi, Seduction, Vague Creepiness, Violence, graphic sexual situations, penalty games, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluorescent lighting above the game shop window flickers rhythmically as the teenager stands outside.<br/>( His grandfather complains that they’ll need to have someone come by to fix them )<br/>It’s late and he has school the next morning, his head feels ready to split in two, but he stands outside in his pyjamas. </p><p>( Something was wrong, something was going to happen )</p><p>revised 8.18.2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	3's

**Author's Note:**

> proofread by @oogenesis !!!!  
> first yugioh fic ive written and its this

Fluorescent lighting above the game shop window flickers rhythmically as the teenager stands outside.

 

( His grandfather complains that they’ll need to have someone come by to fix them )

It’s late and he has school the next morning, his head feels ready to split in two, but he stands outside in his pyjamas. 

 

( Something was wrong, something was going to happen )

 

Feet bare and cold and cold against the sidewalk he shivers, once, twice, thrice. He’s sore from the confrontation with a bully earlier. By luck Jounouchi kun hadn’t gotten involved and Yugi wished for it to stay that way. He feels worse for the other boy he had been trying to protect. 

 

_ ( Split lip, broken glasses, clothes torn, heart broken from the interruption ) _

 

_ The boy had been nice to him in class, always smiling kindly with white teeth, even playing a game or two with him once. It had been a surprise to see him confessing to an upper class man at the end of the day near the doors. He had always assumed the boy hadn’t liked anyone since he showed no outward signs to any student, to his knowledge. He had been surprised but smiled and wished the best for his peer. He’d rather hurry home than stick around and wait for bullies. _

 

_ He should have known that his luck would fail him. _

 

_ “I saw you were talking to my buddy here…” a much taller, broader, and older boy stands behind Yugi’s classmate. A large foreboding form. _

 

_ “I didn’t think our school had people like you…”  the boy turns around fully and Yugi can see he knees trembling. The older boy smirks at the obvious fear on the other’s face. He grips the boy by the front of his shirt, one handedly, thick fingers looking ready to dig into his heart to hold him in place.  _

 

_ “You shouldn’t have been bothering my buddy here…”  Yugi’s classmate looks fretfully behind him as he speaks. _

 

_ “I wasn’t bothering Nagisa senp-” his face sinks as he sees the object of his affections is long gone. _

 

_ The older boy smirks, there’s no one around save for the boy, him, and Yugi near the school gates. He punches his chosen victim with his free hand and even at this distance Yugi can hear the telltale crack of glasses. His voice leaves him in a loud gasp as the older boy punches his classmate again. Once, twice, thrice.  _

 

_ With out grace, he dumps the boy onto the ground. He wipes his hands off with his handkerchief, looking down at the boy with disgust. He drops the cloth onto the other boy’s face. Time seems to slow down as Yugi runs towards them, backpack falling from his shoulders to land with a clack that he doesn’t hear.  _

 

_ “I shouldn’t have to touch you,” the taller boy says, leaning back on his heels as he shoves his hands into his pockets. _

 

_ “...it!” Yugi realizes the noise came from him. He forces his throat to work as his short legs carry him to his friend as fast as possible. _

 

_ “STOP!... STOP IT!! LEAVE REI KUN ALONE!”  _

 

_ It’s too late, by the time he gets there the older boy has delivered at least five hard kicks to his friend’s abdomen, though he tries to curl into a ball to avoid the blows.  _

 

_ When Yugi makes it to the scene he spreads his legs and arms out to shield Rei kun. The taller teen smirks down at him. _

 

_ “STOP I-” he’s cut off by a kick to the face. He kneels there on the ground panting. He tries to stand again but finds himself pinned down by the older boy’s foot to his back. _

 

_ “You like him or somethin’?” _

 

_ “Huh?” _

 

_ “You’re one of his kind, only they’d help each other out.” Yugi’s mind scrambles through the pain to make sense of what he’s saying when he realizes what he’s implying. The hulking figure pushes down harder on his back, effectively knocking the wind out of him. When he gets no response, Yugi’s breath wheezing painfully out of him, he sneers. _

 

_ The older boy relents on his back after a beat before he kicks him in the side, sending his small body rolling a little.  _

 

_ “Even if I’m right in my punishment I don’t need to be getting in trouble for doing the right thing to not just one of you.. But two of you.” he spits on the ground before stalking off of the school grounds.  _

 

_ Yugi’s blood is like lava as he watches the bully just leave. He feels like something in him is about to burst before he hears a quiet drawn out groan behind him. The feeling tucks itself away for now, dormant.  _

 

_ He crawls over to his injured friend and reaches a hand out to him. Rei kun flinches away from him, not realizing it’s Yugi. _

 

_ “Rei kun…let’s get you to the hospital.” Yugi stands up on shaky feet and helps Rei kun do the same. They leave the school ground, only pausing to pick up Yugi’s back pack and to take the occasional break when their ribs protest.  _

 

_ On one such break he looks over to Rei kun, noticing his scrunched up expression. He’s holding back tears. Not from physical pain, but from heartbreak and shame. That feeling from before spikes up in Yugi once more, but he pushes it aside to help his friend. _

 

On his way back inside he doesn’t notice his shadow with eyes.

  
  


\------

 

He wakes up already in his school uniform, despite having been in his pyjamas when he went to bed. His shirt is in disarray and his hair stands out more wildly than usual. His skin is clammy and his scalp sweaty.

 

He doesn’t feel like he’s slept a wink.

 

\-----

 

Jounouchi kun is in his usual seat ( repeat? )

 

Jounouchi kun is in his usual seat ( repeat? )

 

Jounouchi kun is in his usual seat ( repeat? )

 

Though he looks scary his smile is wide and friendly and aimed directly at Yugi.

 

( Honda of course is not very far away, unfortunately he is distracted by “Ribbon chan” )

 

“Yug! You look awful, what happened?” Jounouchi kun is standing up quickly to get to Yugi’s side. He smiles sweetly (though his face throbs due to it) at Jounouchi kun’s worry. 

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

“Like hell! Your face is all bruised.” Jounouchi kun looks extremely distressed as he pokes and prods at Yugi’s face with his calloused fingers. Yugi takes a moment to relish in the fact that his best friend’s showing concern for him - his best friend - that still makes Yugi grin wildly. 

 

“I’ll beat their ass!” Jounouchi kun says glaring at some unseen enemy.

 

“I can handle things, it’s fine!” he assures and while Jounouchi kun doesn’t look satisfied with his reply, he doesn’t push. Respecting him enough to try not to outwardly worry over him.

 

When he pulls Yugi into a friendly noogie, he’s gentler. 

 

They chat for a few minutes, Yugi sitting on top Jounouchi kun’s desk as Jounouchi kun sits in his seat. They talk about new games Yugi’s family game shop has, about last friday’s test results, about absolutely nothing. 

 

Anzu comes in a few minutes later and joins their conversation, bopping Jounouchi kun over the head when he tries to discreetly bring up the video tapes he had snuck for his friend.

 

Rei kun from yesterday walks into the room silently, looking like he got hit by a truck. His glasses are beyond repair, so he doesn’t wear them. He doesn’t spare anyone a glance. Marching wearily to his desk before resting his face in his arms. 

 

Yugi’s attention is torn away from his friend by the loud giggles of a few girls. 

 

“Did you hear that  Rei kun in the very back is  _ that way _ ?”

 

Another girl speaks up, surprise in her voice harshly evident. 

 

“I can’t believe we have anyone like that in our school, are you sure. Rei kun never seemed to be interested in anyone....”

 

A third girl cuts in “That’s why it makes sense, he was hiding it. He was ashamed of how disgusting he is.” She flips the long brown hair out of her eyes. 

 

Yugi looks behind him to Rei kun, he had seemed to only have burrowed further into the confines of his uniform jacket covered arms. As if he could block out the world with the fabric alone.

 

Yugi stares at the third girl, his expression uncharacteristically hard. He’s only interrupted by Jounouchi kun’s voice asking if he’s okay. He shakes off the feeling of rage that feels like it’s about to consume him.

 

“Yeah I’m just thi-” The bell goes off signaling the start of class and effectively cutting off Yugi’s response. Yugi walks over to his desk. 

 

\----------

 

At lunch time he goes to the bathroom and when he washes his hands, his world fades away. 

 

**He stares into the reflection, eyes alit with a fire. When he leaves the bathroom he heads for the copy room to get paper and an envelop. He had heard she’d never been known to ignore a love note, even if it was to only laugh at someone cruelly as she rejected them. He quickly jots down the note before sneaking it into her cubby and heading back to class.**

 

**“You okay Yug? You were gone for awhile.”**

 

**He smiles sweetly “I was stopped by someone in the hall, I have to help clean up the band room today because the usual person is out sick.”**

 

**“Oh, dang. We can hang out tomorrow after school then. Right?”**

 

**“Of course Jounouchi kun.** ”

**He eats lunch quietly, listening to his friends speak.**

 

Yugi finds himself full and in his next class, already taking notes without any memory of the past hour. He’s experienced instances like this quite a bit recently after solving the puzzle so he decides to ignore it like he usually does. The day passes on uneventfully until Yugi goes to exit the school. The feeling of nothingness washes over him, as if he’s fainted.

 

Later he is sitting on the sink in the game shop bathroom, heart racing and two bandages on his face. He doesn’t remember anything.

 

He peels them back slightly and finds three scratches that look like nails on his cheek. He does his homework and eats before running upstairs to sleep all this away. 

 

\-----

 

Before Yugi goes to class he stops by the nurse’s to get new band aids and help cleaning the fresh scratches. 

 

“Jeesh, Yug you look even worse today.” are the first things out of Jounouchi kun’s mouth when he first sees Yugi. 

 

“Thanks for the confidence boost…” Yugi mumbles, index finger going up to run over the material of the bandages. 

 

Yugi can’t help but overhear the girls talking in front of the class.

 

“Did you hear that Ikari senpai’s been absent because he’s been crying that the skin keeps peeling off his...and it burns when anyone touches him.”

 

**_He finds himself perched on the bully’s window sill. The window open wide and the breeze blowing the curtains about. The bully turns in his sleep to lay on his back. His snores loud and obnoxious, like trying to start a lawn mower._ **

 

**_He crawls in through the window and stands above the boy, a wicked grin on his face._ **

 

**_There’s three dirty magazines laying open at the foot of the bully’s bed ( all obviously well used, dog eared and torn in certain places ). He’s disgusted with the provocative stares the women scantily clad offer to the camera.  He finds it in him to laugh at the sexy fire fighter displayed on the open page of the one. “You ignite a fire within me, only your love can put it out” it says in small print._ **

 

**_He wakes up the bully by snapping his fingers next to his ear, sounding like the first click of a wind up toy. The bully’s eyes open blearily, mind still dreaming as he takes in his surroundings. He notices the short figure above him, only his silhouette and cheshire grin visible._ **

 

**_“Hello there…” his voice is raspy and low, causing the other to shudder._ **

 

**_“W- what are you doing in here, get out!”_ **

 

**_“You don’t want me to leave, now do you? When we can do better things?” he offers, disgusted at his own act._ **

 

**_He can practically feel the bully’s heartbeat speed up, and parts of him twitch. This also disgusts him._ **

 

**_“Yeah, like what, gay boy?”_ **

 

**_Adrenaline pumps through his body as he resists the urge to send the bully’s head through his bead board. Even though the bully is getting excited over him just being in his bedroom he still feels the need to insult the shorter boy. Moral highground._ **

 

**_He leans closer to the bully, hand skimming his thigh over the sheets._ **

 

**_“Let’s play a game… the rules are simple, there’s nothing for you to lose, you know.”_ **

 

**_“Oh yeah?”_ **

 

**_“Do you want to play?”_ **

 

**_“I’ll pity you and play.”_ **

 

**_“Not going to ask the rules? I’ll explain them nonetheless. If I make you come in less than two minutes after starting...then you’ll have to make me feel good.”_ **

 

**_“Okay.” he replies a little too quickly, far too eager for the situation he was unwittingly in._ **

 

**_“First tell me your name?”_ **

 

**_“Ikari…”_ **

 

**_“Ikari san…” he repeats softly as he crawls on top of Ikari’s body, straddling his thigh. His smile is wolfish now, pearly whites gleaming in the soft moonlight._ **

 

**_“Why don’t I make you feel good, Ikari san?”_ **

 

**_Ikari swallows thickly._ **

 

**_The thing about assuming a false moral high ground is that when it crumbles, you’ll fall. Hard._ **

 

**_He runs his fingertips close to where the boy’s excitement stands. Leans closer so his face is centimeters away and breathes in the same air as the bully for 15 seconds. He moves again, placing his lips to Ikari’s ear. Voice breathy and full of false lust._ **

 

**_“Don’t you want to?” he accentuates his question with a soft keening noise in the back of his throat._ **

 

**_“I-I… Yeah…”_ **

 

**_He’s revolted when he feels Ikari pressing hot and hard into his thigh. To have him get off with a few choice words and noises was shameful. He stands up on the bed, shoes leaving no dirt behind. Ikari goes to open his eyes._ **

 

**_“Shhhh… I’ll make you feel good, and if you can make me feel good… Game start.”_ **

 

**_He roughly presses the heel of his shoe into Ikari’s crotch. Ikari pants roughly, mouth working open in a gasp. He can’t stand the sight below him, yet he watches. He presses his foot harder, and moves his foot side to side, like he would do if he were trying to get gum off._ **

 

**_After a minute of this Ikari releases with a low, guttural groan. He lowers himself to straddle Ikari’s thigh once more, grimacing at the disgusting event that had just transpired._ **

 

**_The bully’s eyes had closed in the midst of his pleasure so when he feels light hit his eyes, they shoot open._ **

 

**_An eye of glowing light is on his forehead and his smirk is full of righteous fury._ **

 

**_“You disgust me. To trample on Rei kun’s heart and get in the middle of his confession, to physically injure him,”_ **

 

**_“You find him disgusting because you know the only company you’ll ever have is your hand and your books. You will realize how disgusted and ashamed of yourself and your behavior. I am here to guide you. You’ll thank me someday.”_ **

 

**_Light engulfs the room as the bully howls and thrashes in his bed, knocking the magazines off in the process. The second book landing on the thirty-third page. He stands over Ikari watching the display with cold eyes. He had asked for this._ **

 

**_The bully sits up and yanks the covers off of his naked, sweaty body. Gasping in horror as the skin of his flaccid organ begins to peel away. He does his best to stop the process but the illusion continues none the less. His hands soak with blood as he grasps tightly, seeing stars. Ikari pants harshly, body feeling as if he were burning alive._ **

 

**_Ikari ejaculates a red mess that leaves him screaming in agony his brain caused._ **

 

**_He presses two fingers into the bully’s forehead, his touch burning. The action causes the bully to fall back onto the bed, still grasping himself desperately._ **

 

**_There is no sign of him being in the room._ **

 

**_“Pathetic.” he exits the way he entered, noiselessly._ **

 

“Is that why sensei brought up lotion during sex ed?”

 

The girls in the class share a laugh. A typically quiet girl speaks up. 

 

“What about Michiru chan? Where is she?”

 

One of the girls from yesterday answers her, picking at her  cuticles. 

 

“I stopped by this morning to walk to school with her and her Mother and I found her repeatedly smashing her face into a mirror. Any time she’d see a mirror she’d go at it again.”

  
  


**_The girl, Michiru, from his class stood out back of the school. The gentle breeze caused her long brown hair to sway. She looked around, bored at her surroundings, she hoped that her secret admirer would hurry up so she could break his heart and be done with it. She had a movie trip with her friends planned at seven._ **

 

**_“Michiru san…” he says, smiling a charming smile though his fist trembled behind his back._ **

 

**_“It’s you,” she didn’t really know his name but she knew him. She’d never have expected a loser like him would have the guts. “Do you have flowers?” she tries to peek behind him, but he’s stubborn._ **

 

**_He walks up to her so that he stands before her, only a few steps distance between them. She stands a good 17.78 cm taller than him._ **

 

**_“I only have words for you.”_ **

 

**_“Isn’t that how a confession usually goes?”_ **

 

**_“...”_ **

 

**_She frowns looking away to the side to glower at the ground before returning her gaze to him, faking a cute air of apathy._ **

 

**_“Well? Hurry up then.” she’s getting impatient and the shorter of the two isn’t helping by stalling the way he is._ **

 

**_“Why were you talking so poorly about Rei kun today?”_ **

 

**_She laughs at his serious question, shoulders shaking slightly. It’s an ugly laugh full of malice and vipers._ **

 

**_“Because he’s disgusting, don’t you agree? What kind of man would prefer the company of other men when there’s girls such as myself?” She takes a moment to gesture to her breasts. “ It’s unnatural and he should feel disgusted with himself.”_ **

 

**_“I think we should play a game, if I win you’ll say “sorry!” to Rei kun tomorrow. If you win I’ll change my ways.”_ **

 

**_“Your ways? Disgusting… I’ll play.”_ **

 

**_He gives her a smile that says she never truly had the choice. She ignores the feeling of unease that fills her at the sight of the old die in his hand. What kind of weirdo would carry around such things?_ **

 

**_“The rules are quite simple, you see…” he shakes the die in his hand, the two ancient things making the most dreadful of noises as they click together. Like knuckle bone die. “We each roll the die three times and add up the die numbers. The player with the highest score wins, obviously. There is a possibility to get twelve in any of the rounds. If either one of us forfeits they suffer a “penalty game”.”_ **

 

**_She sticks her nose up to him. “As if I’d lose to someone like you. I’ll role first.” she snatches the die out of his hand, which he allows. As she roles he smiles a cold smile at her. She thinks she hears a whisper of “Game start” but she’s unconcerned._ **

 

**_She points proudly to the paved ground at her die. A four and a five laid on the ground._ **

 

**_“That makes eight for me!”_ **

 

**_“I roll.” he picks up the die and rolls. Two sixes lay on the ground before them. “That makes twelve for me.” Michiru looks down at the ground in shock for a second before smirking cruelly._ **

 

**_“That’s just luck.” she picks the die up for herself and rolls again. The sound of knuckle bone die hits the ground, rattling around in her brain._ **

 

**_“Ten!” her breath escapes her in quick bursts, he couldn’t roll another twelve, so she was already in the lead. Like she’d ever apologize to Rei. What kind of person did he think she was?_ **

 

**_He picks the die off of the ground and takes them into his own hand, shaking them in his closed fist for a second as she had done before him. His eyes don’t leave her’s as he releases the die and they land on the ground. Twelve again._ **

 

**_“Her fists shake at her sides, anger filling her as his cocky smirk widens. The wind blows her hair into her eyes, obscuring her face only partially._ **

 

**_“You cheated,” she accuses voice thick with black acid sludge. He chuckles softly at her anger._ **

 

**_“Is it really that hard to believe that_ ** **_someone like me_ ** **_might be able to beat you without cheating?” he’s taunting her but she can’t help but lash out. She back hands him, nails scratching his cheek in three ragged lines. He laughs harder at this. Eyes closing in spiteful mirth._ **

**_“It’s your turn.”_ **

 

**_“You think I need to play this game? You can’t just laugh at me, you must be cheating!” she picks up the knuckle bone die and chucks the dice as hard as she can at a nearby wall. They shatter on impact, given how old they are, she isn’t surprised in the slightest._ **

 

**_“So you’re forfeiting,” he says with a plain finality in his voice. She gets the feeling she’s jumped into her own shallow grave with a shovel. “That’s too bad you couldn’t play nice,”_ **

 

**_Michiru scoffs “I never agreed to play nice.”_ **

 

**_“Penalty game,” he intones, quiet enough that she could pretend to have ignored it._ **

 

**_He doesn’t speak for a long three minutes, only meets her eyes. It unnerves her how he holds another’s gaze like that._ **

 

**_She moves to walk away before freezing in place. It feels like ice encases her heart and she begins to sweat. Why didn’t he have a shadow? There should be a shadow. The sun was just starting to set there was no reason for him not to have a shadow. Three clouds pass overhead, but even they don’t affect the sun’s light._ **

 

**_He finally speaks up._ **

 

**_“Michiru san...for being so cruel you deserve to be punished. Further damaging Rei kun’s already fragile heart with your harsh word. Whenever you see your reflection you will be disgusted by yourself like all kind hearted people are when they see you, and you will be compelled to punish yourself.”_ **

 

**_She doesn’t turn around to face him, laughs nervously. Three drops of sweat trickle from her brow. She bites her lip. “What ever!”_ **

 

**_As she runs from the scene she shivers violently, hearing the sound of knucklebone dice hitting the ground. It persists and follows her the rest of the night, a warning._ **

 

“That’s horrible...But she was always mean… Is it really such a bad thing?”

 

“I don’t know? Maybe? She was our friend…”

 

“There’s nothing we can do, we should just forget about it.”

 

Yugi’s startled out of his stupor by Jounouchi kun’s hand in his face. He nearly falls off of his seat atop of Jounouchi kun’s desk to land back into Jounouchi kun’s chest. That would’ve been embarrassing and probably painful for the both of them.

 

“You okay Yug? You’ve been zoning out a lot lately…”

 

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

 

“That so? Well we’re still on for the arcade after school, right?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He says grinning brightly at his friend. Jounouchi kun returns his flash of teeth with a laugh.

 

“So what good games do they have?”

 

“Well there’s this new one where you…”

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe that this fic came out of me thinking "what if season 0/early manga! yami yugi seduced a homphobic bully before enacting a penalty game?"  
> thank you claire and marinus for the support!!


End file.
